exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING"
|image = LDH_COUNTDOWN_LIVE_2020_logo.jpg |title = LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING" |original = |caption = Concert logo |artist = EXILE TRIBE |oneday = December 31, 2019 |previous = }} LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING" is a new year countdown concert of LDH JAPAN. It happened on December 31, 2019 featuring EXILE TRIBE artists. The concert was the opening of the . Setlist # SWAG & PRIDE - THE RAMPAGE # Lightning - THE RAMPAGE # Fandango - THE RAMPAGE # Move the World - THE RAMPAGE # WELCOME 2 PARADISE - THE RAMPAGE # PASION - BALLISTIK BOYZ # 44RAIDERS - BALLISTIK BOYZ # Tenhane -1000%- - BALLISTIK BOYZ # Time Camera - FANTASTICS # OVER DRIVE - FANTASTICS # Can't Give You Up - FANTASTICS # Flying Fish - FANTASTICS # Intro ~Love again~ - DEEP SQUAD # GET WITH YOU - DEEP SQUAD # We are the one - DOBERMAN INFINITY # Break into the Dark - FÄIS # Fight Club - vs EXILE SHOKICHI # J.S.B. DREAM - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # Yes we are - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # Summer Madness - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # Fuyukaze - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # SCARLET - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # Rat-tat-tat - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # O.R.I.O.N. - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # VICTORY - EXILE # I Wish For You - EXILE # PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~ - EXILE # Heads or Tails - EXILE # HERE WE GO - EXILE THE SECOND # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! - EXILE THE SECOND # Going Crazy - EXILE THE SECOND # Shunkan Eternal - EXILE THE SECOND # Rising Sun - EXILE # Choo Choo TRAIN - EXILE (with Matsumoto Toshio, ÜSA and MAKIDAI) # R.Y.U.S.E.I. - Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS # Ai no Tame ni ~for love, for a child~ - EXILE # Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu - EXILE Participating Members * MCs: Matsumoto Toshio, ÜSA, MAKIDAI * EXILE ** ATSUSHI ** AKIRA ** TAKAHIRO ** Tachibana Kenchi ** Kuroki Keiji ** TETSUYA ** NESMITH ** SHOKICHI ** NAOTO ** Kobayashi Naoki ** Iwata Takanori ** Sekai ** Sato Taiki * EXILE THE SECOND ** Tachibana Kenchi ** Kuroki Keiji ** TETSUYA ** NESMITH ** SHOKICHI ** AKIRA * Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS ** NAOTO ** Kobayashi Naoki ** ELLY ** Yamashita Kenjiro ** Iwata Takanori ** Imaichi Ryuji ** Tosaka Hiroomi * THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE ** RIKU ** Kawamura Kazuma ** Yoshino Hokuto ** LIKIYA ** Zin ** Kamiya Kenta ** Yonamine Rui ** Yamamoto Shogo ** Iwaya Shogo ** Urakawa Shohei ** Fujiwara Itsuki ** Takechi Kaisei ** Hasegawa Makoto ** Ryu ** Suzuki Takahide ** Goto Takuma * FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE ** Sekai ** Sato Taiki ** Sawamoto Natsuki ** Seguchi Leiya ** Hori Natsuki ** Kimura Keito ** Yagi Yusei ** Nakajima Sota * BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE ** Hidaka Ryuta ** Kanou Yoshiyuki ** Kainuma Ryusei ** Fukahori Miku ** Okuda Rikiya ** Matsui Riki ** Sunada Masahiro ; Guests * DEEP SQUAD ** TAKA ** YUICHIRO ** KEISEI ** Uhara Yuhi ** Sugiyama Ryoji ** Higa Suzuki * DOBERMAN INFINITY ** KUBO-C ** GS ** P-CHO ** SWAY ** KAZUKI * * FÄIS Absentees * GENERATIONS was scheduled to participate but due to their participation on 70th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen they haven't attended the concert. Due to this, members Shirahama Alan and Sekiguchi Mandy hasn't appeared on EXILE performances.『LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019→2020 “RISING”』出演者決定! Concert Dates Videos LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶2020 "RISING" Performers Decided! Trivia * EXILE THE SECOND's upcoming tour, EXILE THE SECOND PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020, and best album, EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST, were announced at the concert. References External Links * Official Website Category:2019 Tours Category:EXILE Tours In Category:EXILE THE SECOND Tours In Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Tours In Category:THE RAMPAGE Tours In Category:FANTASTICS Tours In Category:BALLISTIK BOYZ Tours In